User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/MTA Sheet/Matthias Wright
Name: Matthias Wright Age: 24 Shadow Name: Virtue: Justice Vice: Lust Derangement: None Path: Mastigos Order: Guardians of the Veil Concept: Unseen Assassin Arcanum: Space, Mind, Matter Rank: Initiate Motto: "Sometimes secrets must remain hidden" Quotes: " " " " " " Archetypes: Deadpan Snarker, Manipulative Bastard, Consummate Liar, Conspiracy Theorist, Professional Killer, Faux Affably Evil Character Data: Arcanum: *Mind: 2 *Space: 2 *Matter: 2 '''Stats: *'Willpower': 5 *'Gnosis': 3 *'Wisdom': 7 *'Size': 5 *'Health': 6 *'Speed': 3 *'Defense': 2 *'Armor': *'Initiative': 4 *'Mana': 10 *Mental (5 points): **Intelligence - 2 **Wits - 2 **Resolve - 3 *Physical (4 points): **Strength - 1 **Dexterity - 2 **Stamina - 1 *Social (3 points): **Presence - 3 **Manipulation - 3 **Composure - 2 'Special Skills' *Mental (11 points): Academics - 0, Computer - 3, Crafts -1, Investigation - 2, Medicine - 0, Occult - 2, Politics - 3, Science - 1 **Unspecialized in (Academics, Craft, Medicine), Specialized in (Occult) *Physical (7 points): Athletics - 1, Brawl - 0, Drive - 0, Firearms - 0, Larceny - 2, Stealth - 2, Survival - 0, Weaponry - 2 **Unspecialized in (Brawl), Specialized in (Larceny) *Social (4 points): Animal Ken - 0, Empathy - 1, Expression - 0, Intimidation - 1, Persuasion - 1, Socialize - 0, Streetwise - 1, Subterfuge - 1 **Unspecialized in (Expression), Specialized in (Subterfuge) *Rote Skills due to Guardians of the Veil: Investigation, Stealth, Subterfuge 'Merit(s)': * Safe Place 2 - You've secured a place from intrusion. While there, add the Safe Place rating to your Initiative. Penalize rolls to break in by Safe Place. If you have Crafts dots, you can trap it, forcing intruders to roll Dexterity + Larceny - Safe Place to avoid lethal damage up to the Safe Place's rating. ** Sanctum 3 - Your secure place is secreted away well enough to insulate your sorcery. Increase your spell control when casting there by your dots in this Merit. You can maintain spells cast beyond your normal spell control this way after leaving the Sanctum. *** Size 2: Large apartment or small family home; 3-4 rooms *** Security 1 - Intruders get -1/dot on all rolls to find & get into sanctum, residents get +1 Init/dot vs ** Hallow 2 - You've secured a geomantic wellspring of Mana. You can draw out up to your dots in this Merit in points of Mana each day, and the Hallow can store up to three times as many unharvested points as some form of tass. * High Speech 1 - Understand and use the Words of Power; can do High Speech for +2, Runes for +1 * Trained Memory 1 - Instant action to memorize scene or day's study perfectly. * Resource 2 - Has a solid, middle-class life-style. * Retainer 1 - You have a mook. Your underling's dice pool is twice their Retainer rating for actions within their purview, or equal to their Retainer rating for actions outside it. 'Spells (2 Spells per dots in your Arcana)':